


Total Domination: Haikyuu Quest

by Babo12345



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babo12345/pseuds/Babo12345
Summary: This is a mellow love story between Kageyama and Hinata..... THAT IS A LIE!!! THE PERSON WHO CREATED THIS IS A PERVERT THATS INTO MIND BREAK, MIND CONTROL..., THIS WILL DEFINITELY NOT BE A LOVE STORY.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Himekishi Tame by Mil so expect it to be a fcked up story... just like any other story i wrote. I feel so bad for my cinnamon roll but yeah....

“Be my boyfriend, Hinata!” Kageyama, the archer, declared while blushing red.  
“What…. What!!!” Hinata’s ears were now as red as a ripen tomato, his eyes averted Kageyama’s intense glare. “Bbaaa...Baka...Bakageyama! What are you talking about?”  
“I love you, Hinata! Be my boyfriend!” exclaimed Kageyama again.  
“...Is this even a question? That’s not how you ask out people.” chuckled the orange hair hero.  
“Sh… Shut up! What’s your answer?”  
“.... Yes….” said Hinata timidly.  
\-------  
That was 6 months ago. Ever since Kageyama asked him out, nothing has changed. They still went on adventures together, fought monsters side by side, but no further…  
NOTHING HAPPENED! WE HAVE NOT EVEN KISSED! ONLY HOLDING HANDS!!! Hinata the hero screamed out internally. After this quest, i’ll make sure we will advance to the next stage of our relationship. Hinata slapped his face from both sides to wake him up from these thoughts that were unrelated to the job at hand. This job was not too hard, at least for Hinata, the hero who has defeated the demon king. For that reason, he has not asked Kageyama to come with him. Another reason would be the hero was planning to set up a romantic date with Kageyama right after this quest so he would rather to be alone for now.  
“Let’s see.” Hinata took out the map. “The quest is to investigate a possible hobgoblin village. It was said that a lot of adventures went missing in this land and sighting of hobgoblin was reported so the guild just want me to confirm whether there really is a village here? What’s this? … and if there is one and you’re willing, please exterminate them?... Whattt? Of course Im not going to, they have not paid me for that…”  
As he walked further into the dense forest, the hero could faintly feel a presence following his footsteps. To confirm his suspicion, Hinata quickly leapt through the thick bushes, trying to shake lose his follower, but the boy soon realized no matter how much he tried, his follower would just be one step behind him. Though now that he has confirmed that someone was indeed following him, Hinata chose to stand his ground and confront the mysterious lurker.  
“Who’s there?” Hinata turned around and asked. “No point trying to hide!”  
CLAP CLAP CLAP  
“You’re indeed the hero who defeated the demon king, Hinata sama.” A well-built orc stepped out from behind the tree. “You could tell someone was following you?”  
“Of course!” Hinata raised his sword, swiftly assumed a fighting stance. “If you’re here, that means there really is an hobgoblin village around here… What have you done to the adventurers who travelled through this land?”  
“Right to the point, arent we?” laughed the large orc, his height was almost a lucifer dogfish higher than Hinata’s boyfriend, Kageyama the archer. “Since you dont want to beat around the bush, i’ll give you a straight answer: They are living with us in our village… as our pets, of course.”  
“... What are you talking about?” frowned Hinata. He sure didnt like the sound of this.  
“Im talking about … THIS!” the orc quickly cast a spell onto the defensive hero. Despite his caution, the speed of the spell was much faster than those that he usually saw Kenma the mage performed and it caught him off-guard. The moment he realized he was under attack, the spell was already cast upon him. Strangely though, he did not feel any pain or difference…  
“Was it a miscast?” he murmured.  
“Hahaha, it was not a miscast, my little hero. I can at least assure you that.” The orc was now leisurely walking toward the hero without any worry about how the hero can just slide him in half with his legendary sword. “That was a lost spell that I have recently recovered from a ruin. It allows me to command anyone who the spell was cast upon. Let me demonstrate: Drop your sword!”  
Hinata was going to scoff at the orc’s command, yet his hands soon loosen their grips on the hilt and the sword was fallen onto the ground.  
“What?” It took a while for the Hinata to process what just happened. “What did you do?”  
“Dont move, my little hero!” The orc again commanded Hinata and again, the hero found himself following the his enemy’s wishes.  
Damn it! I cant move. At this point he can just attack and kill me with ease. I should think of something fast!  
“You look worried.” smirked the orc, his hand was now slowly running along Hinata’s cheek. “Dont sweat, I wont kill you. I just want to make you my loyal slave… sex slave, that is”  
“What the hell are you talking about!” screamed out Hinata, his face was bright red. “Release me from your spell!!!”  
“Cant do! You will soon join others at the village as nothing but our cock sleeves. In fact, some of the slaves in our village may be your acquaintances.”  
“Stop this! Fight me like a man!” Hinata struggled to move his body but he soon found it was impossible to even move a muscle.  
“Fighty little hero, I like that!” Laughed the orc. “I cant wait until you’re broken and beg for my cock … Remove your clothes. From now on, you dont need them.”  
“Nooo!!! STOP!!!” Hinata screamed in vain as his hands began to unbutton his armors, his shirt, and even his trouser.  
“Fine, stop!” commanded the orc as Hinata was going to remove the last piece of his underwear. “...I will take care of the rest, anyways”  
The wicked orc was now standing right in front of the hero, his hands were resting on Hinata’s firm butt cheeks and sensually massaging them. With only a thin fabric of his underwear, Hinata could feel every touch from his enemy’s rugged hands.  
“Are you feeling it?” The orc bent down and whispered into Hinata’s ear as he pushed the Hinata’s bottom against his, causing the hero to broke into cold sweat as he could clearly feel the hobgoblin’s raging boner through his dirty loincloth.  
“What’s with the disgusted face, my pet?” The orc lifted Hinata’s face up, only to be spit on by the defiant young hero. “Dear me, you really dont know your place, huh? Let me teach you some manner…”  
The orc ground his teeth as he wiped away Hinata’s saliva from his face. After a brief glare down at Hinata, he commanded the Hero to open his mouth while looking up at him.  
“Wider!!!” Demanded the orc. “... Wider!!! And stick out your tongue!”  
Hinata followed his captor’s command, his face quickly turned pale as he realized what the orc had planned to do. The moment the orc deemed Hinata was ready, he slowly opened his mouth, letting fluid from his salivating mouth dripping down onto his slave’s face below. His saliva soon covered the whole of his helpless slave’s adorable face, then, with a brief reposition, they were directly dripping onto Hinata’s wide open mouth. Deeming the boy hero was punished enough for his insolence, the orc closed closed his mouth to stop the flow of his unusually large amount of saliva. Still, the punishment lasted long enough so that the orc’s sticky saliva has already been overflowing from Hinata’s mouth down to his bare chest and thoroughly wetted his thin layer of underwear fabric, revealing his flacid cock.  
“Drink all of my saliva that’s in your mouth, my hero-slave” The orc watched as the adolescence had no choice but to follow his order. After a few chuckle as the orc witnessed Hinata’s struggling to resist gulping down and choking on his spit, he continued. “Now have you learned your place, yet? Dont try to upset me. You’re not longer a hero that saved the world but a mere pet… mere sex slave that must know to follow my order.”  
The orc’s hands soon rested on Hinata’s slender, yet well toned hip, then sensually moved around and caressed the hero, spreading his slimy saliva to fully cover the teenager’s upper body, both front and back.  
“I will kill you... I will kill you… I will kill you…” mumbled Hinata, with tears welling up from his eyes .  
Since he wasnt allowed to speak, the voice came out from his mouth was nothing but incomprehensive noises. Ignoring his slave’s murdering chants, the orc continued enjoying the hero’s smooth, hairless body. Finally, his hands rested on top of Hinata’s chest. After a few gropes to test the sensitivity, the orc focused his attention to the hero’s little pink nipples. Placing Hinata’s nubs in between his index and middle fingers, the orc mercilessly pulled and twisted the hero’s nipples, causing him to let out loud moaning sounds that even startled several animals walkin close by.  
“... W… Wh…. Whyy??” Hinata himself was confused at how sensitive his nipples have become.  
“Surprised? You drank so much of my saliva, it’s only natural that the sensitivity of your whole body has increased… probably by more than 50 fold.” laughed the orc. He released one of Hinata’s nipples and moved his hand down to Hinata’s crotch, which has become fully erected underneath his wet underwear. The orc rubbed his palm on the tip of Hinata’s uncut cock, then continued tormenting the hero.  
“Let’s see how long….” The orc did not even have time to finish his sentence as Hinata violently cummed from a mere touch, surprised even the orc himself. “Huh? Already? Dont tell me you’re a virgin?”  
“..... Yes….” Even though Hinata did not want to answer the orc, it was not an option for him.  
“Hah! Really? So you dont have any girlfriend?” asked the orc as one of his hand continued twisting Hinata’s nipple while the other has crept inside the hero’s underwear and now directly rubbing his foreskin.  
“Haaa…. Ahh… Noo…..” answered Hinata while moaning. “.... I have a boyfriend….”  
“What? Who?” the orc curiously asked.  
“....Kage…. Haaaa…..yama”  
“Is that so? That legendary archer that helped you defeat the demon lord Oikawa? Too bad that you can no longer be with him anymore since you’ll be my slave for eternity! Though if you want, I can add him into my collection. Hahaha”  
“He… haa.. Ahhhh…. He will… ahhh…. He will kill you!!!”  
“I want to see him try!” said the orc as he finally pushed the naked Hinata down onto the dirty ground and shredded his slave’s underwear into pieces with his bare hand. The twink hero was now fully naked, his cock was still rock hard, his cum dripped down along his shaft to his balls and ass crack. “Enough of talking though, time to lose your virginity, little hero!”  
The orc has discarded all of his clothes. His orc’s instinct to torture human maxed out as he looked down at his prey, laying naked and defenseless on the ground. To demonstrate his absolute authority over the hero, the orc stomped his feet onto Hinata’s six pack stomach, causing him to vomit out some of the orc’s saliva that he has just gulped down minutes ago.  
“Think of that as your initiation to your life as mere sex slave, little hero!” The orc laughed at the hero’s agony. Then, the orc’s heavy body descended upon Hinata. After a brief alignment, their bare cocks were now touching each other, with the orc’s 15 inches dwarfed that of Hinata’s. Hinata face could not hide his hatred and disgust as he could clearly felt his captor’s monstrous cock grinding on his own. Yet, despite so, the hero was mainly disgusted at himself for he could not hide his moaning. With the orc’s cock grounded against his, Hinata was on verge of another climax. Knowing his slave was again going to cum, the orc quickly casted another spell. The spell formed a magical cock ring around Hinata’s throbbing cock, making him unable to cum.  
“... Sto…”  
Hinata was going to protest, yet his scream was muffled by his captor’s mouth. Kageyama has french kissed Hinata before, but this was completely different. The orc did not “kiss” Hinata but more as if he’s been mouth-raping the twink. The orc tongues dominated the hero’s warm and wet little mouth as it swirled and wrapped around Hinata’s own tongue. With his unusually long tongue, the orc occasionally thrusted deep inside the back of Hinata’s mouth, flickin his uvula and caused the hero to almost vomit several time. With both his mouth and cocks were being constantly assaulted, Hinata soon found himself exhausted, passing in and out of consciousness.  
After half an hour toying with the naked hero, the orc was finally ready to move on the next round. The hero was flipped around to have his stomach laying on the ground, his firm bare ass laid fully exposed to his captor. The orc’s rugged hands wasted no time as they soon grabbed his ass and spread them apart, revealing the hero’s perfect little pink, untouched hole. The orc now was unable to contain his lust, his mouth salivated and dripped down onto Hinata’s asscheek, then slowly rolled down his crack. The orc’s saliva mixed with Hinata’s cum, wetting and prepping the poor twink’s hole.  
“Time to say goodbye to your virginity, hero-slave!” declared the orc.  
“... Wa… Waiitt” Hinata has just barely regained his conscious.  
But of course, the orc did not listen. He plunged his monstrous cock pass the hero’s asshole sphincter and deep inside Hinata’s tight hole. He could just cum right there but the orc tried his best to resist the urge. Hinata’s asshole just felt too good. His inner wall wrapped around the orc’s cock as it thrust in and out.  
“Aaaahhhhhhhhhh” screamed out Hinata. “Hhhhhaaaaaaaa”  
It was not a painful scream though since the hero did not feel any pain despite this being his first time. All he felt was pleasure. This was due to the orc’s saliva amplifying his sensitivity. Had it not been for the magical cock ring, he would have cummed bucket by now. With each thrust, the orc cock effortlessly pounded Hinata’s prostate, sending waves of pleasure straight into his brain. It was not long until the orc finally gave in and shot gallons of cum up his asshole, filling up the twink.  
“Ahhh! Your asshole is too good, slave!” exclaimed the orc. “In fact, it’s better than any asshole or pussy that I have tasted…. From now on, let’s just call it your asspussy, slave!!”  
Once the orc finished praising the hero, he squatted down on the ground then pulled the hero up with him.  
“Im tired, fuck me by yourself!” ordered the orc.  
Unable to disobey his captor, Hinata wrapped his arm around the orc’s neck, his asshole descended down onto the orc’s cock. Now the orc just sat there, of his entire body, only his hands were moving as they groping the hero’s ass. Despite his exhaustion and pent-up cock, the hero now had to move his ass up and down the orc’s cock on his own. His mouth was now moving on its own, kissing and licking away the orc’s sweat.  
STOOPPP!!! Hinata thought to himself, yet he could do nothing.  
After another hour and several explosion of cum later, the hero’s stomach was bloated with cum. He now looked as if he’s 5 month pregnant. He has passed out for a few minute now but his body was still moving, his asspussy tried to milk more of orc cum. Since the orc did not have to do anything, he was now refreshed, in contrast to the unconscious hero.  
“You’ve done well, slave! Maybe you’re really born to be my cock sleeve, hahahaha!” The orc turned Hinata around and readied the hero for another round. The orc fingers soon found the twink hero’s nipples and twisted it hard to wake him up. “You thought it’s over? We’re not even close!”  
The moment he finished his sentence, the orc rammed his cock inside his slave’s asspussy again. After hours of fucking, Hinata’s asspussy seemed to have already gotten used to the orc’s cock. With his nipples being twisted, the hero was forcefully woken up, only to experience again the intense pleasure from his captor’s cock. Hinata’s saliva was now overflowing from his mouth, his eyes rolled back into his head, his naked feet curved up as the orc fucked him senselessly from behind.  
“Turn your head around and give your master some love!” ordered the orc…. And obeyed the slave. Now, his asspussy again was filled up with the orc’s cum, his bruised nipples were being tucked, pulled, and twisted, his mouth slurping in the orc’s fluid, his cock was restrained from cumming. Hinata’s life as a hero was over and the orange hair twink knew it. He was now nothing but the orc’s pet… toy… slave….. Cocksleeve.  
….  
With the hero laid unconsciously on the ground, the orc’s cock has been thrusting deep inside his mouth for almost half an hour, choking the hero. To make it worse, the orc occasionally strangled the hero’s neck only to make it constrict against his cock to make it feel better. Had Hinata been any ordinary human, he would have been dead for a while now. Despite his unconsciousness, Hinata’s cock was still raging hard since it was kept that way by the cock ring. After more than half a day of fucking, the orc has not let the hero cum even once. After all, the hero’s needs have now meant nothing. The hero lived to serve the orc. Once the orc let out his final cum deep inside Hinata’s throat, he finally stood back up and got dress. The hero has been thoroughly fucked since early afternoon and now, with the sun has set for more than 2 hours, the orc has finally called it a day. The hero laid on the ground motionlessly, completely unconscious. His spiky orange hair seemed to have glued together with his master’s cum. His state of naked body was not much better either since it too was covered in cum. Once gotten dress, the orc grabbed one of the hero’s leg and dragged his barely breathing body back to his village, leaving behind the clothes that he knew his cock sleeve would no longer need. On the way, Hinata’s body was hit with several large rocks, with some hitting his cum-bloated stomach, causing orc’s cum to spew out from his gaping asspussy…  
On that day, the legendary hero disappeared. Little did the world know about his fate… But just months after, the world would learn what fate has befallen onto the hero… and soon would be befallen onto them.  
\------  
“What are you saying? He has not contacted you since he accepted the quest?” screamed out the impatient Kageyama.  
“Yes, it was more than a week ago.” said the clerk.  
“....”  
Kageyama could not hide his worry. He knew Hinata is strong, but what’s this feeling he’s been experiencing...


	2. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is dragged into the orc's hut, where he met with a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be a lot of mistake and especially inconsistence since I wrote this chapter over a really long period of time.

“What you got there, Rou?”  
“New slave… pet? I dont know, what did we decide to call our cock sleeves again?”  
“.... Just ‘cock sleeves’? I dont know, call them whatever you want.”  
“Fine, a new cock sleeve for my enjoyment.” grinned Rou, his hand still gripped tightly onto one of Hinata’s legs.   
“He looks nice…. Wait? Isnt he the legendary hero?” surprised the other orc.  
“Indeed he is!” Rou proudly confirmed. “I lured him out by posting a request at the guild.”  
“Wow, how smart! Our collection is almost complete, then.”  
“Well, if he’s with us, its only a matter of time until Kageyama the Archer is here.”  
“Really? How come? I know they’re comrades but why are you so sure?”  
“Apparently, they’re lovers… well, ex-lover anyways.” answered Rou. “Well, see you tomorrow morning. I have to go back to my home with this newly acquired cock sleeve here and continue my fun.”  
“Sure! See you tomorrow… I cant wait!!!”  
\--------------------------------------

The hut that Rou lived in was fairly small, decorated with only bare necessities such as a bed, a small wooden night stand, and a small corner for cooking. It looked like there was another small room adjacent to the main living room, but its entrance was covered with a thin dirty black cloth. Once Rou has dragged his naked slave into his hut, the orc swiftly threw the hero onto his dirty bed, which was not that far away from the entrance. Despite being slammed onto the bed, the hero still remained unconscious, only a few groaning sound escaped his murmuring mouth. Rou stood still for a minute to admire the slave he just acquired. With Hinata laying naked on the orc’s bed, his cock was still fully erecting and throbbing due to the effect of the orc’s aphrodisiac fluid, his tight asshole was twitching, letting some of the overflowing orc cum leaking out and dripping along his smooth inner thigh.   
DELICIOUS. Rou thought to himself, then walked toward his night stand. It took him a while to search for whatever he looked for but once he found it, his face immediately donned a devious grin. Holding a bag he just retrieved, Rou made his way toward the bed.  
“Now, let’s make sure people know you’re my cocksleeve….” said Rou as he took out a clipping ring from the bag. The orc violently flipped the hero over on his back. Having frozen himself for a few seconds admiring the hero’s erotic moaning and shivering, his mind finally snapped back to what he was planning to do. With one of his crude finger, Rou swirled around Hinata’s sensitive nipple, pinched it a few times, then finally pulled it hard. The pain his captor caused finally woke the hero up, only for him to experience an even more painful sensation around his left nipple as Rou forcefully pierced it with the ring he had in his hand.   
“Aaaahhhhhh!” screamed out Hinata  
“Let me take care of the blood, pet!” Rou’s mouth soon sucked on Hinata’s pierced nipple, swallowing all drips of blood. “Ah, Hero’s blood. That tasted much better than the Mage. Welcome back to consciousness, my cocksleeve. It’s much better breaking you when you’re awake.”  
The horrified hero’s mind finally had time to process everything that has happened to him. The hero started gagging as he could taste the residue cum in his mouth, his hands were trying their best to cover his naked body. Suddenly, he realized having his nipple pierced was the least of his problems.  
“... What.. What did you do to me?!?!” Screamed out Hinata, his eyes glowed in hatred.  
“I fucked you like a cock sleeve that you were born to be.” laughed Rou.  
“I will kill you!!” Despite being completely naked and defenseless, Hinata jumped toward Rou, his fingers clenched into a fist.  
“Stop!” Rou calmly ordered his slave as the incoming punch stopped right in front of his unflinching face. “It seems you dont really know your place… Dont worry, I will teach you, just like how I taught that Mage to behave. Besides, it turns me on… breaking a defiant hero like you.”   
Rou’s huge palm was now pressed against Hinata’s face and with just a small force, he pushed down the hero onto his back, his grip tightened almost as if he wanted to crush Hinata’s skull with his bare hand. Hinata screamed out in agony, yet most of his scream was muffled under the orc’s large hand.   
“Stay still” ordered Rou as he slowly removed his grip on Hinata. The hero laid naked on the dirty, cum stained bed. His arms and legs kept flinching, trying his best to resist the order to no avail. “Dont waste your energy, my cum dumpster. Just accept your fate.”  
Rou lowered himself toward Hinata’s sweaty face. With his tongue sticking out, the orc sensually lick away the hero’s droplets of sweat, leaving behind a trail of his saliva instead. Soon enough, just as Rou had planned, his saliva soaked into Hinata’s smooth skin, acting as an aphrodisiac, soon caused the hero to be squirming around, his hands started to rub on his precum dripping cock. Once the hero was again drugged with his fluid, the orc assaulted Hinata’s moaning mouth with his own. The unwanted french kiss lasted for more than five minutes as Rou purposely flooded the hero’s mouth with his saliva, while his tongue violently swirled and twisted around Hinata’s. On several occasions, the orc bit down onto Hinata’s tongue, then intensely pulled it out of the hero’s mouth. The intense pain and pleasure from the simple kiss was almost enough to force Hinata into a series of orgasm. Unfortunately, his cock ring was still preventing the poor helpless hero from climax. Once Rou finished his kiss and let go of Hinata’s bruised tongue, the hero simply laid motionless on the bed, his cock continued to throb around, his face was stained with Rou’s saliva, mixed with streams of tears from his crying.   
“... Help…. Me…. Kage.. ya...ma….” Hinata muttered.   
“So you understand your situation now?” smirked Rou, his fingers were now pressing against Hinata’s twitching asspussy. “I own you… I own you for eternity! HAHAAHA! I will show you your future… how you, the famous hero, would transform into one month from now.”  
Rou clapped his hand twice as if calling someone. From the inner chamber, a hand swept away the dirty cloth and a petite figure slowly wobbled out from the darkness. Under the dim candle light, Kenma the Mage emerged, fully bruised and naked. His small cock, measured only around 3 inches while erect, was leaking precum as he walked. One of his small nipples was also pierced just like Hinata. The hero could not believe his eyes as he met up with one of his travelling companions again after several months apart. Hinata’s eyes widen as he noticed Kenma’s breast area seemed to appear a bit bigger while a stream of white liquid dripped down from both his nipples. Even in the dimly lit candle light, a small bum in Kenma’s stomach was clearly visible as he continued to wobble toward Rou…  
… He looked….. PREGNANT!!! Hinata screamed in his thought.   
The moment Kenma got to Rou, the blond mage quickly wrapped his slender arms around his master, his lips pressed against the orc’s as they shared a passionate kiss, with Kenma trying his best to suck in his master’s overflowing saliva. With his back facing Hinata, the hero could easily noticed a huge dildo penetrated deep in Kenma’s asshole, which was the main reason why the mage was unable to walk normally in the first place. The mage’s timid moans grew as the kiss went on and his master’s hands were playing with his bubble ass. The orc slapped the mage’s ass hard, leaving red marks on both his asscheek, then moved on to grab onto his slave’s dildo and thrust it in and out, stimulating the mage’s asshole. For Kenma’s part, the slave-mage was trying his best to grind his pathetic cock against his master’s majestic cock. The very moment his dildo was adjusted by his master, the mage could not contain climax anymore as cum exploded from his throbbing cock, his eyes rolled back into is head.   
“What have you …. done to…. Kenma?!!?!” Hinata asked.   
“Fucked him hard and turned him into a proper sluttty pregnant slave… the same thing I will do to you…” Rou grinned as he groped Kenma’s ass while the mage dutifully licked off all of his cum that landed on his master’s body.   
“Pregnant?? That’s impossible!”  
“My cute little slave, why dont you explain to your stupid friend how you got pregnant.” The orc turned the mage around and pushed him on top of Hinata. Laying on top of Hinata, Kenma started to move around, his skin slid against Hinata’s sweating body while his cock rubbed against the hero’s raging boner.   
“It’s really easy to get pregnant with Master’s orcling, dont you worry, Shouyo!” exclaimed Kenma, his hands holding on to Hinata’s horrified face. “You see, Master belongs to an orc race that is so unique, since their offspring are not coming from a union of a sperm and an egg. Presence of an Orc sperm is good enough to get you pregnant. Master’s sperm will stay within your body, collecting all the nutrients and energy to grow…. Then after 2 months, you will finally get to give birth to Master’s kid!”  
“No… Kenma! Wake up from this!!! You’re being controlled by him! Break free!! You and I can escape from here!!” Hinata shook his head, being in denial to the fact that he could easily be pregnant by Rou’s by now.  
“Hahaha, in your dream!” commented Rou as he lowered himself onto the Mage from behind. Once he adjusted Kenma so that his chest stood right above Hinata’s face, the orc’s hands violently pulled on the ring on Kenma’s left nipples while twisted his right. Within seconds, streams of milk shot out of Kenma’s toward Hinata’s face. Since Hinata couldnt move without orders from Rou, the hero’s face soon bathed in his closest friend’s milk.   
“Aaahaahhhhhh!!! Master!” Kenma moaned loudly. He loved it when his master played with his sensitive nipples. Rou moved on, his hands now wrapped around Kenma’s entire buffy chest and milked the mage for all he’s worth. For Kenma, the sensation of milk shooting out from his breasts felt as if he’s cumming. Soon though, the slutty mage soon noticed he’s missing something in him… in his ass to be precise.   
“Dont worry, slave. Here comes the real thing!” Having pulled out the dildo from his slave, Rou soon replaced it with his gigantic cock as it thrust hard into Kenma’s opening hole. There was almost no resistance since Kenma’s hole as been trained by Rou for almost a month now. Still, Rou could easily feel Kenma’s inner wall wrapped around his cock as if it never wanted to part. The very moment Rou’s cock entered Kenma, cum violently erupted from Kenma’s 3 inches cock and covered Hinata’s face underneath.   
“Hey hero-slut! Drink all of those milk and cum mixture on your face. After all, it’s from your friend.” Rou ordered Hinata as he rammed his cock in and out of Kenma. Each time his master moving his cock in his ass caused the mage to uncontrollably orgasm. After all, he had not been having his master’s cock in him since this morning. The mage, having exhausted, soon passed out before his master even cummed in his ass. Still, this caused Rou no trouble since the orc could easily hold up the slender slave using his arm. Rou’s cock continuously thrust deep inside Kenma, his balls slapping hard on the mage’s bare ass. Hinata, once finished drinking all the fluid on his face as commanded, laid there in horror. On top of him, an orc was ravaging his friend, yet he was powerless to stop this. Hinata the hero could only grit his teeth in silence.


	3. Orc village's morning meeting

Rou’s cock has been ramming Kenma’s asshole for more than an hour nonstop now. The mage was now barely conscious, saliva dripping down from his crooked smile and his agehao face as his master’s hands hold tight onto his slender hip. The orc vigorously pumped his cock deep inside Kenma’s warm hole from behind as his teeth bit down on the mage’s sweating nape. Meanwhile, Hinata laid still below his euphoric friend, his mouth wide opened with his tongue sticking out as ordered by his master, waiting to collect all type of body fluid dripping down on his face.   
“I love your onahole, my slut!” commended Rou  
“... Sssannkkyouuuu, mmasstaaa!!!” Kenma happily replied, though with barely understandable words as the boy was almost completely knocked out from the intense pleasure.  
Soon enough, Rou’s cock exploded with cum deep inside the mage’s ass. As the orc pull his cock out from Kenma’s asshole, his cum started gushing out.   
“My slutty mage, why dont you let your friend here taste my delicious cum?” suggested Rou  
Kenma slowly nodded as he moved up toward Hinata’s face.   
“Stop it, Kenma!!!” Hinata cried out in vain as Kenma’s ass soon rested on top of his face, his hole was aligned with the hero’s open mouth. Despite Hinata’s protest and weak resistance, cum soon flowed out from Kenma’s hole straight into the hero’s. Being suffocated by Kenma’s ass, the hero was closed to pass out. Yet, an intense sensation quickly brought the hero back to his hellish reality as he realized his oversensitive cock was being edged by his master.   
“How does it feel? Drinking up my cum while having your tiny cock played with?” laughed Rou as he picked up his pace, rubbing Hinata’s foreskin up and down faster and faster each second passed. With his cock being restrained by a ring, the hero was unable to cum, causing him to squirm around. “That’s enough, Kenma. Get off him and go to sleep!”   
Kenma stood up, wobbled off the bed, then immediately fell down to the ground into a slumber. After all the naked mage has been completely exhausted.   
“What do you think? Your friend here made a pretty good sex slave, dont you say?” Rou’s hand finally let go of Hinata’s cock.  
“... Haahhh… Hahhh… What …. What did you do to him?”   
“That’s a good question. Believe it or not, he chose to be my slave.”  
“... What?”  
“Yes, on his own volition, the mage pledged his body and soul to me. As you have realized, I may be able to command you to do whatever I want, but I cant command your feeling. But there’s a way for me to have total command over you, that is you have to admit, on your own volition, that you pledge your body and soul to me, your master. It would not work if I command you to say it though… You can avoid turning into a mindless slut slave as long as you dont admit that.”  
“... What did you do to make Kenma…”  
“Haaa, dont worry, you’ll know soon enough. I bet within a week, you’ll turn into a mindless slave too.”  
“I would nev… AHHHHHH”  
Hinata was unable to finish his defiance declaration since Rou has quickly bite down onto his nipple and pull it hard using his teeth. After all, the orc couldnt care less about what his slave has to say.   
“Still no milk?” Rou observed “Your friend, Kenma, was flushing with milk by this time when I was fucking him a month ago. I guess since you’re the hero, it would take more time… I will pump you with my cum and soon enough, you’ll be pregnant with my orcling… and your breast will be shooting out delicious milk as we fuck.”  
“Stopp!!” Hinata protested as the orc’s cock penetrated his defenseless asshole with ease. The pleasure of having an orc’s cock in him was intense, making his whole body all curled up.   
“The night is still young. I will pump my cum in you until morning!! Cant wait to see your belly all stuffed with cum and orclings!!!”  
“Pleasseeee!! Dontttt!!! Stoooppppp!!!!” The hero’s cry was soon muffled as his master’s mouth has wrapped around his own. For the entire night, Rou’s cock ravaged the hero’s hole. His cock kept pumping cum into the naked, exhausted hero until 6am in the morning, when Rou finally fell asleep on top of Hinata, his cock still docked deep inside his newly acquired slave.   
\---------------------  
It was only around 9am in the morning when all the orcs gathered around the community square in the middle of the village. Both Hinata and Kenma were led there by Rou all butt naked soon after they were woken. The orc enjoyed every minute and seconds of the trip there as one of his arms wrapped around Kenma’s hip and rubbed off his erected cock while the other arm rested onto Hinata’s shoulder, his hand hung down in front of the hero’s chest. Every few steps, the orc would either tugged on his nipple ring or squeezed his other non-mutilated nipple. The entire time, Hinata’s moans and begging were completely ignored by his orc master.   
Erected in the center of the village square were several contraptions. The little hero was completely horrified as he noticed the hapless demon king Oikawa being strung up by his arms, his body completely exposed with nothing covered his private parts, his balls were weighted down by several large stones, his assholes were completely loose and stuffed with thick wooden sticks. He could clearly see dried cum covered his entire lean and muscular body. The grand king erected cock was actively pumped by a small device, which has a small tube connected to another naked body’s opening mouth that was hung upside down right next to the grand king. Hinata could not make out who was the unfortunate man next to the grand king since his face was completely wrapped in black latex. Whoever that man was, he fared not much better than the grand king as he was clearly choking on stream of cum, his own cock was fully erected, yet he was unable to cum since a small twig was thrust deep into his urethra. On the man’s smooth and muscle-packed chest, a branded tattoo clearly spelled out “Communal cumdumpster” in black ink.   
“Any guess who that guy next to our demon king is?” smirked Rou, his question directed at the frozen-in-fear Hinata. “Hint: He was the dark hair knight in your former party.”  
HAJIME IWAIZUMI!!!  
Hinata quickly guessed correctly and jumped up in protest to help his former party member, yet he could not move any further as Rou ordered his slave to stay still.   
“As you know, he’s a friend of our demon king so it makes sense they’re together right?” laughed Rou. “Look behind them, you can see the mischievous pair of demons that you met before.”  
Just as Rou said, Hinata soon noticed both Yu Nishinoya and Ryuunosuke Tanaka being naked. Their well-toned bodies squirming around in a tub filled with thick and long tentacle worms. The worms, which secreting aphrodisiac fluid, would creep up in and out of the pair’s gaping assholes while other smaller worms would buried themselves deep in the pair’s cock split, causing them to climax in pain.   
“What… is … this??” the hero broke in cold sweat, his body shook uncontrollably.  
“This is master’s and his friends’ playground!!” Kenma excitedly answered. Though soon, the pregnant mage was slapped hard by his master and fallen down onto the ground. The orc’s foot stomped down at the mage’s face.  
“Shut up slave! I did not give you permission to speak!” yelled out Rou, “Lick my foot clean as your punishment!”  
“I’m sofffyy, masstaa!”   
“... Kenma…” mumbled Hinata, then he looked up at his master “You’re a monster!!!”  
“Of course, Im an orc!” laughed Rou “Arent we already been classified as monster by you human? How does it feel to be a monster’s sex slave?”  
Hinata grit his teeth but the hero could do nothing. Soon enough, the village square was filled with other orcs and their slaves. The hero soon noticed among all of the other slaves, several were his acquaintances.  
One of the masters moving toward Rou was not an orc but a goblin. Despite his small size as a goblin, his erect cock was as big as Hinata’s arm. The goblin’s cock, though, was buried deep inside his slave’s asshole. The slave, which moved on all four of his limps like a livestock, was a large and muscular man. The goblin master, who was several times smaller than his slave, has been treating his sex slave like a horse, which he rode triumphantly throughout the village while having his cock thrust deep inside the man’s asspussy. The naked man’s mouth was gagged with an O-ring keeping his mouth open and salivating, his head was wrapped around in small reins, yet his back was bare instead of carrying a saddle since the goblin had no trouble sitting on his sex slave/pet’s back. Hinata quickly noticed the man due to his distinct white hair: Takanobu Aone, the heavy fighter that travelled with him during their quest. Another naked slave was crawling on all four beside Aone, his leash was held up by the goblin. Hinata also knew the man since he has met him before: Kanji Koganegawa, Aone’s junior from his fighting school.   
“Hello there, Rou sensei!” greeted the goblin.   
“Hey Gou! I see you have just gotten a new slave there?” Rou pointed at Koganegawa.   
“Yes yes yessss!” Nodded Gou excitedly, though with each nod, the goblin would thrust his cock in and out of Aone, causing the white hair fighter to writhe in pleasure, his saliva leaked out like a faucet. “His name is Aone, though I just call him ‘Cumbucket 2’ ever since I tamed him. Apparenly he’s Cumbucket 1’s junior.”  
“Really?” surprised Rou. “Do you also know that slut, Hinata?”  
“... Yes…” the hero answered.  
“The world is such a small place, hahahaha!”  
“Wow, sensei! Is that the hero? You really made him your slut huh?”  
“Yeah!” Rou slapped Hinata’s ass hard, causing it to turn bright red. “Turn out, he’s even a better fuck than his friend, the slutty mage, here!”   
“Man, really? I really want to stick my cock in him now!”  
“In your dream! I may make the slutty mage a communal cumdumpster but the hero will remain my personal onahole for eternity!”   
“Aww, what a waste!” the goblin finally cummed hard inside Aone, his semen gushed out of Aone’s loose asshole like a jet stream. “Still, I cant wait to hear the story of how you tame the hero later!”  
“Yeah, I just tamed him yesterday. I’ll tell everyone the story soon enough, I cant wait to hear your adventure to tame your new slut!”  
“Well, it’s a very interesting story, i’ll just tell it to you now! Im too excited to wait until my turn!”  
“Sure, tell me! We still have some time until the forum begins….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, if you like orc/goblin's gangbang/rape/mindbreak story, go to google, search for gumroad sanasana and buy [Goblins Cave] vol. 1. I just want to advertise it cuz I freaking love the animation.


End file.
